megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnarok Record
Ragnarok Record are a series of drama tracks for Mega Man Zero 4, included in Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Physis. Unlike the previous Telos entries, which expanded on things that were only alluded to in-game, Ragnarok Record are dramatized accounts of scenes directly from within the game, including the prologue, Neige's rescue, the fight against Craft on Ragnarok's control room, and the final fight with Dr. Weil up to his completely merging with Ragnarok. Ragnarok Record: Prologue: Gjallarhorn Ragnarok Record: At Prison: Valhol Ragnarok Record: At Control Room: Laevatein Ragnarok Record: Final Battle: Ragnarok ???: Hehehe... Welcome to your front seat for the end of the world! Zero: That voice... Dr. Weil! How did you survive that attack from Ragnarok!? Weil: Survive? That's easy... Because I can't die! Zero: What do you mean!? Weil: When the Dark Elf took control of the Reploids and destroyed the Mavericks in the Elf Wars... The humans of the time modified me... They transferred all of my memories into program data... And switched my body for this armor with the power to rejuvenate me... Do you have any idea what that means? I can't age, and wounds heal more quickly than normal. After the war, I was cursed to live an eternity in a world without light or nature... The humans expelled me from Neo Arcadia! Zero: So that's why you made this stupid plan? Just to take revenge upon the humans? Weil: Bwahahaha! It's not just revenge..I'm creating a world that humans and reploids rightfully deserve! Controlling the reploids means nothing now! The destruction of all mankind is only fleeting! Not quite alive... Not quite dead... Forever, by my side! I'll take you to a world of endless suffering! (Weil seems to merge with the Ragnarok Core, growing larger in size.) Weil: Bwahahaha! I'll teach you there is no place for fools to hide! As long as I have Ragnarok under my control.. fools must live under my rule and my rule alone! Zero: So, this was your plan all along? Weil: A plan!? Don't say nonsense! (Weil begins his attack against Zero) Weil: HAHAHAHA Fall into despair! Storm Sear! Weil: HAHAHAHA.... Take this! Weil: HAHAHAHA...Go and tremble in terror! Weil: Come back to me my servants! (Zero fights against copies of the Eight Gentle Judges summoned by Weil) Weil: Give me energy! (Zero lands a powerful strike against Weil) Weil: Most impressive... hero...! (Weil's outer armor explodes, blowing the roof of the Core room apart. The Ragnarok begins to hurtle faster towards Earth as Zero stands on the outside, with Weil nowhere in sight.) Zero: Agh! I can't stop the descent! Ciel (over radio): Zero! Reaching critical speed! Zero If it goes any faster..I won't be able to ..! Please hurry up! Weil: HAHAHAHA....Not yet... This isn't over yet! (Weil rises from the hole in the floor.) Weil: HAHAHAHA....DIE.. All of you just die! Zero: Weil!! Weil: Hehehe... Bwahahaha! It's useless...Nobody can stop Ragnarok now! Ciel (over radio): Z-Zero! There's no time! Get back here! Hurry! Zero: No, there is a way. If I destroy Weil's core, the explosion will take Ragnarok out with it... If Ragnarok is blown apart, it no longer poses a threat! Ciel: What?! Zero.. if you do that you could..! Weil: Bwahahaha! Are you even capable of it!? The Reploid hero... Protecting justice and humanity! I am one of those humans you were sworn to protect! Do you have it in you to defeat me!? Weil: Do you see this pain!? You'd NEVER understand any of it!! (Several mechanical tentacles appears and attach themselves to Weil, who morphs into a hideous, monstrous form with a large spike at the top and a glowing orange sphere where Weil's head is.) Zero: I.. never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! Ciel (over radio): Zero! Zero!! Zero: Ciel... Believe in me! Ciel: ZERO..!!! Category:Mega Man Zero 4